Right Where You Want Me
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: At their graduation, Maya and Zack broke up. That's what you saw. But what if Zack didn't give up that easily? Maya was his first real love and he didn't want to let her go. So they set off for Chad together. Will everything go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life.

Chapter 1

Maya's POV

I was sitting in the aqua lounge with Bailey and London. The graduation ceremony was only two hours away and we were planning on spending the last few hours we had with each other together. These girls have grown to become my best friends and I will miss them. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from Zack.

Maya. I'm sorry. But I can't forget about you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not gonna let you go. Meet me on the sky deck. I wanna talk in person.

I bit my lip and stood up.

"I gotta go."

"Everything OK?" Bailey asked concerned.

I nodded. "For now, I hope so."

I walked out of the lounge and went onto the sky deck. Zack stood by the pillar. He saw me and I walked over.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"Yes," Zack said. "I love you Maya. And I talked with my parents and they'll let me go with you to Africa. I'll do anything for you."

Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"I love you too Zack. But are you sure you want to do this?"

Zack nodded and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Maya smiled against his lips and she tangled her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

"Yes. I want to," Zack murmured as they pulled away for air.

"Well. If you buy the ticket I'll have to let you," I smirked.

Zack's POV

I sat with my parents.

"I'm gonna go with Maya to Africa," I told them.

"That's great Zack," Mom smiled.

"Have you planned out everything?" Dad asked.

"Her grandmother has a vacation home in Chad so we're staying there and I'm gonna find a job. Trying hard," he added once he saw his parents' faces.

They hugged me.

"We're proud of you Zack," Dad said.

"You're really growing up," Mom smiled.

Maya's POV

I sat on the sky deck in between Zack and Woody.

"Congratulations Seven Seas High graduates!" Ms. Tutweiller smiled brightly.

Everyone threw their mortarboards in the air and caught them. I turned to Zack and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back, tight.

"I love you," I pulled away.

"I love you too," he smiled.

We kissed.

* * *

><p>"So you got your ticket and boarding pass?"<p>

Me, Zack, his parents and my mom were standing in the airport, at the gate. It was the day right after graduation and we were headed off to Chad. We'd be staying there for a month. I have the weekends off from the Peace Corps and every weekday I finish at 5. Plus knowing Zack, he'll be fine on his own causing trouble all over the place.

I nodded. "Yep."

"And gum?" Mom asked.

"Yep."

"And you'll call me when you land?"

"Yes Mom," I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I know." she smiled. "You always have been independent."

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I love you Mommy," I said.

"I love you too baby girl."

They called our flight. Mom kissed my head and hugged Zack while Kurt and Carey hugged me.

"Take good care of her son," I heard my Mom say to Zack.

Zack nodded and we walked onto the plane. We sat down and relaxed for a bit.

"No regrets?" I looked at him.

Zack smiled and shook his head. "None."

I smiled and sat back as the plane took off.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I haven't been really completing my Suite Life stories I have on here. I only have like one and that was from two years ago and the sequel was a flop. But I promise this one will be good and it'll be completed. I got the idea after watching the series finale of Suite Life on Deck (so sad, right?). I was really pissed when they decided to break off Zack and Maya so this came to mind. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't posted this in awhile! Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 2

Zack's POV

Chad is so amazing! Once we got off the plane, of course me and Maya called our moms. Then we found the car Maya rented and drove to the house. Maya wanted to drive so I sat in the passenger seat talking to Cody.

"Yes Cody, I'll live without technology," I said.

"Just making sure. How's the weather?"

"Really humid," I saw that we were near the house. "I gotta go. Signal's going down. I'll write."

I hung up as Maya parked the car. I looked out at the house. It looked like more of a shelter, but it still was cool. We got out and I grabbed the suitcases from the trunk. Maya stood in front of the hut smiling.

"This is it," she said.

I came beside her. "It's not much, but it's homey."

"We can make the best of it," Maya assured me. "The Peace Corps is an amazing program."

"I'll take your word for it," I smiled. "So what are we gonna do first?"

"Rest. We've been on the plane for 13 hours."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too."

Maya's POV

I walked into the hut after meeting with the Peace Corps director. Zack was sitting on the cot reading a Chad brochure. I smiled.

"I got a list of open volunteer jobs," I announced.

"Like what?" Zack looked up.

"Well. I have to visit a small village first. I'm helping sick kids and teaching people how to keep healthy."

"Wow, that's awesome. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine," I smiled. "You can go sightseeing."

"I think I will," Zack said.

Zack's POV

Maya left for the village the next morning. I decided to go walk around the Aouk National Park. I was walking down the path when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay."

I looked at the person. He was Caucasian like me and had straight brown hair. He was just a little bit taller than me and he had a messenger bag around his neck.

"I'm Zack," I introduced myself.

"Logan. So, what are you here for?"

"Actually, I came with my girlfriend. She's in the Peace Corps."

"Cool. I've heard they started recruiting more people."

"Yep," I nodded. "You?"

"Me and my girlfriend immigrated here last year," he said. "Studying abroad."

Maya's POV

The village was beautiful. I loved spending time with the people there and the children were so amazing. I know I'll get different jobs after this but I plan to come here again.

I sat in the hut with Zack at our makeshift table. We were eating dinner that we bought at some store in the village. It wasn't exactly edible, but we'll get used to it.

"How'd it go?" Zack asked.

"Great," I said. "It's amazing to see the children acting so strong when they're strapped to their beds."

"Did any of them steal your heart?" Zack smiled.

"Well there was one girl. Her name's Kendi. She has a brain aneurism. Your brain gets weaker and the blood vessel gets larger. In other words, it's not good."

"Is it life-threatening?" Zack asked, worry in his voice.

I nodded. "There's like six grades you have to go through. Fortunately, she's in grade one which is not very major. It was so cute the way she tried to act confident and happy when she was obviously scared stiff."

"How old is she?"

"She's five and turning six in August, only two months away," I replied. "I can't wait till you meet her, you're gonna love her."

Zack smiled. "I know I will."

Author's Note: OK, so I am really bad at finding good, useful facts about Chad and the internet really doesn't give me much detail. So, if you're like an expect or something please give me a message on the basic details and how Chadians (I think that's what they're called) live. Most of the things here are probably not right so ignore them. And Logan, I got from Big Time Rush :). Doing a little Nick incorporation with Disney. Don't like, don't read.


End file.
